Death Note
by WhiteIcePhoenix
Summary: Death...nightmares...haunting...the destruction of life. It's the Japanese Regional tournament, and the Bladebreakers are expected to take the title yet again. But, Tysons about to get more than a mere trophy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Death Note**_

_**Summary: **It's Japans regional tournament, and the bladebreakers are expected to take the title yet again. But, strange disappearances, murders and unusual rumours are being spread. And who's the new kid with haunting eyes that doesn't talk…_

_**Pairings: **None_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Warnings: **Some swearing, lots of violence and horrific deaths, some themes that some people may find disturbing._

_**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all its characters and products are copyright of Takao Aoki. No copyright is intended, this story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
_

**A/N: Welcome to Death Note ladies and gents, the latest plot bunny that was hopping around in my head. I hope you enjoy this fiction because I've put a lot of work into it and enjoyed some of the events.**

**Please read the warnings, and when you review can you give me Constructive Criticism if you see a problem, a nice comment if you liked it and NO FLAMES!**

**Read on and enjoy and be warned. I am not a fast updater. But I will try and update this when I get the chance. Sayonara!**

Life. It's a funny little thing isn't it? It's everything, yet its nothing. People say it's like so many things.

A box of mystery chocolates for example. You never know what you're going to pull out next. Or perhaps a high wire. It's perfectly safe but yet so dangerous and thrilling at the same time.

But then it's nothing. People say there's no point to life. You live, you die then fuck me if I know what else happens.

That William Shakespeare guy…he once said;

'All the worlds a stage, men and women merely players:

They have their exits and their entrances;

And one man in his time plays many parts.' As taken from '_As You like It, Act 2, Scene VII'._

Personally, to me, I live to destroy life. I'll crush the most powerful thing on Earth, the thing that HOLDS the Earth and Universe and its blood will run down my arms, stain my clothes, its heart pounding as I suffocate it slowly and agonisingly as blood spurts in endless amounts through my fingers, by my own hands.

I don't know what life is entirely…but what I do know is, I will destroy the land, discovers it true meaning after destroying it. I have killed many in my time and with each heart I crush and every splatter in my mouth, I get on tiny step closer. Now, I finally have the way to make one huge leap.

And it starts with destroying the Four Gods, Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakku. And their blood will stain the world, as will that of their avatars…

And then…I'll die by my own hands without a sound. You know what else?

I…

Will…

_**ENJOY**_

Every…

Moment…

Of…

_**IT. **_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Preview: **"We're gonna do this! Together!_

"_Why do I keep having that dream…"_

"_I had another nightmare."_

"_IT'S HIM! IT'S THE BOY FROM MY NIGHTMARES, IT'S HIM!"  
_

"_This woman needs the hospital, quickly!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Death Note**_

_**Summary: **It's Japans regional tournament, and the bladebreakers are expected to take the title yet again. But, strange disappearances, murders and unusual rumours are being spread. And who's the new kid with haunting eyes that doesn't talk…_

_**Pairings: **None_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Warnings: **Some swearing, lots of violence and horrific deaths, some themes that some people may find disturbing._

_**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all its characters and products are copyright of Takao Aoki. No copyright is intended, this story was written for entertainment purposes only._

----------------------------------

Tyson sighed in content and took a sip out of the cartoon of juice next to him, letting the tangy, slightly stinging sensation tickle his taste buds. He let out a small noise of delight before going back to staring at the stars.

It was all so perfect as the silvery glow of the moon made dancing patterns over the koi pond and the shapes if white and silver light twirled and fluttered over the dark rocks surrounding it.

For a brief moment, the navy haired teen tilted his head back, his eyes shut in content…only to snap open a second later and stare at his back yard. Or should one say, what was _left_ of his back yard.

The koi pond had been almost drained, and what was left was stained with red from the blazing fire that surrounded the whole place, the small goldfish that once resided in it lying on their sides, roasted and obviously dead. Claw marks laced up and down the edges of the high walls that surrounded his home. The whole place was a-blazed with fire spitting and crackling in large ambers, oranges and reds and letting off smoke back as night. You wouldn't even be able to see the sky anymore…

Tyson was shaking, scared, numb; his home, the place he was brought up in, was _gone._ Destroyed by some kind of…monster. Tears filling his eyes, he swung round and saw the dojo up in flames. The tears escaped and he ran towards it.

"HIRO! GRANDPA!" As he ran towards the fiery doors, seeing silhouettes of two forms lying still and unmoving through them, he failed to notice the falling rafters above his head. He screamed, tears falling down his tanned cheeks, reaching out a hand desperately to his brother and his grand-father.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"Tyson, TYSON! WAKE UP!"

Tyson sat up straight, breathing hard and fast, tears trailing down his face along with sweat, his hand stretched out in front of him. He let it drop down then turned to see why he could feel a weight and presence next to him and turned to stare into eyes of his elder brother. Upon seeing him, he broke down again and hugged him tightly round the waist, crying into him.

At first, Hiro stiffened in surprise then relaxed and upon big brother reflexes, his wound round his little brother and held him return, and patiently he waited for Tyson to cease crying.

After what seemed like an eternity, even though it was probably only five or ten minutes, Tyson finished hiccupping and sniffed, taking shuddering breathes as his brother's hand rubbed his back gently.

"You okay Tyson?" Hiro asked, concerned. It seemed to break Tyson's slight trance and he nodded.

"Yeah…" It was shaky and barely audible, a loosely clenched fist near his mouth like a child. "Thanks…"

Hiro shifted slightly so both boys were comfy and the younger had his head resting on his chest. "What happened? Was it that nightmare again?" He frowned at the small nod he got. "I figured…"

Tyson clung loosely to the tee-shirt which Hiro wore to bed at night, the fabric loosely clenched in his fist as he spoke, his voice normal if a bit frightened and frustrated.

"Why do I keep having that dream…?" He appeared to ask no one in particular, simply maybe the thin air or himself. He heard Hiro sigh. Obviously he didn't know…

In the presence of his brother and the arms loosely holding him; he felt a sense of security, like someone was hanging onto him before he slipped into either insanity or oblivion. He let his eyes slip closed and it wasn't before long Tyson fell asleep, limp against Hiro, breathing in and out evenly.

Hiro shifted once again and, too tired (and the fact his little brother was clinging to him tightly for him to even pry off without waking him) to leave, lay down, holding him loosely yet securely. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up, then drifted off to sleep with Tyson, both content and their expressions soft with peace.

--------------------

At first, everything was blurry, so he shut his eyes again and rolled over, only to roll into another body. Tyson moaned again and looked up to see Hiro lying sound asleep next to him. At first, he almost had a heart attack at seeing his older brother still in bed then smiled. It was Monday; the BBA let him have a day off on Monday.

The navy haired teen looked over at the clock…8:40am. He sighed and snuggled closer to Hiro, his eyes shut. His eyes snapped open again.

It was 8:40…on a Monday morning…and he was still in bed…

"…IM LATE!" Tyson leap over Hiro, who was now waking up thanks to the racket, and hurriedly pulled on his outfit.

His style had changed a bit, his mustard yellow tee swapped for a long sleeved red shirt, and a light long sleeved denim jacket, his grey trousers swapped for matching jeans. Tyson hurriedly brushed his now longer hair into a ponytail, put on his cap and raced out though the kitchen (after taking a piece of toast off the table) and legged it out the front door.

"Bye Hiro, See ya Gramps!" He ran down the road, stuffing random objects such as his keys, homework (which was probably only half done anyway), lunch money and everything else into his bag, toast in mouth.

"Gwis isw wa bad daw!" He muffled out past crumbs and forced his legs to go faster, though he knew…

The wicked witch of the 10th Grade was gonna make him clean up double time.

--------------

Kenny sighed. Late again, as pre-usual. Though, it had been getting worse and worse lately. Once or twice Tyson mentioned nightmares or looked distanced and worried, a look that didn't suit his happy-go-lucky friends usual goofy grin. Well…he wasn't going to be grinning when Hilary was finished with him. Speaking of Hilary, where was she again? Oh yeah…pacing in front of his desk ranting…as pre-usual.

"That immature, lazy, obnoxious… pig! I lecture him and talk to him and practically make him death just to tell him that if the teacher has enough respect to be here to educate and get some intelligence into his thick skull, _he_ should have the decency to at least get here on time and pay attention in class!" And the brown haired girl continued.

The boys of the class sighed. They were sure this time…it was Tyson causing these rants not that time of the month again. Everyone looked up as the door slid open and the bell rang, and Tyson Kinomiya ran through the door and sat at his seat, gasping for breath.

"I MADE IT!" He cheered, breathing hard. He lay his chin on the desk, staring tiredly ahead, then jumped back with a start as two slim wrists slammed their hands down on the desk.

"Only just! Kinomiya, what is up with you lately?"

Tyson sighed, and turned to stare out the window, being distanced again. Kenny and Hilary watched him, waiting.

"I had another nightmare…"

The glasses wearing boy next to him frowned. "What happened in this one?"

"Same old, same old. Except this time, he wasn't there…that kid with the creepy eyes."

Hilary sighed, calm but still ticked. "Tyson, why don't you go to a doctor or something, don't be so insecure!" At this, the navy haired teen glared.

"At least my life story doesn't revolve around that time of the month...did I just say that out loud?"

The class sweat dropped as you could practically see steam coming out of the brunette in front of them. Just as she went to scream, the teacher walked in with a 'ahem', thus she had no choice but to return to her seat and glare at Tyson every now and again. The capped teen could only thank Seiryu and Kami-sama that he wasn't already hanging from the school room by his hair and a mop super glued to his palms. Now, where was that really soft paperback book it was time to catch up on some sleep?

-------------------

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Tyson sighed yet again and tugged harder on the Monkey Boys thighs. How were they supposed to go meet up with the guys inside if they couldn't even get Daichi to go into the airport? He turned to the others for help.

"Hello! Any chance you might wanna help out!"

"No, you're handling it quit well!" Kenny replied, still typing away on Dizzi, while Hilary smirked before going back to her book. And Hiro…was sitting on the bench, head tilted back with his shades on. Tyson growled. Hiro always used those things as a disguise for sleeping…baka Aniki.

The navy haired boy groaned and with one final tug, Daichi released his grip on the lamppost, sending them both flying. Tyson closed his eyes, waiting for him to hit a wall…only to hear a 'whoa!' of surprise then smashing into something else. They continued to go backwards until they hit a brick wall, hard.

"Sorry bout that!" Tyson got up and turned round to help the person up, only to see a head of very blonde hair and big puppy blue eyes.

His half American, half-Japanese friend laughed cheerfully. "If that's how you greet people after you haven't seen 'em in a while, I think I'll just stay home next time!" His friend let out a whoop of joy and the two teens hugged.

"Max! Man have I missed you!"

"If you two are going to make out in the middle of the airport, at least wear something to hide your face so people don't actually think we know you."

Tyson swung round, smirking, though insulted. Yep, it was Kai, his usual cold hearted self…but then again, if Kai had hugged him or even (Kami-sama forbid) _smiled_ for a change; he'd drop dead of heart attack. He smiled at the figure behind him and waved.

"Hey Ray, Hi Cap'n Sourpuss!"

**Tysons POV **

"Good to see you haven't changed…though if Kai was ever actually nice or looked _happy_ for a change, I'd call FBI to shoot the menace right through his big fluffy head." I laughed alongside the others, comfortable around them. I missed them, a lot, and they hadn't changed all that much. Maxie was still the blonde shorty, Ray's hair was defiantly longer and Kai…well, I'm starting to think maybe I should call FBI, because he actually looks a lot happier…I think. Then again, maybe I'd be arrested by the men in White Coats if I told them there was a talking statue that fought using a phoenix…

Well, speaking of Icy-sama, there it was the famous glare that said to have killed flowers and made babies cry. Not that I'm scared of it, I've had to live with it for four years after all.

So after a few handshakes, laughs, more death glares (mainly between Hiro and Kai) and screams of rabid fan girls (and boys) of 'Oh Kai I love you! Kai, sign my boobies, Kai can I have your kids!' we set off…well tried…except with one very humiliating moment when a girl jumped out of the crowd and grabbed my butt before running off. Hilary's never gonna let me live it down and I think Hiro's gonna tell Gramps…Birds and Bees speech, here I come!

**Normal POV**

Suddenly, a mop of green, almost blue hair ran out and tackled Tyson, hard too. When everyone got over the shock of merely blinking for a few seconds after seeing their friend disappear in a blur of blue, red and 'HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPP MEEEE, IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE MUTANTS!', they looked over and saw Tyson being hugged by…ZEO?

Tyson lay slightly dazed on the floor, before it all came to focus and he realised he couldn't breath for two reasons:

There was fluffy teal hair in his mouth and up his nose and

There was someone lying on his chest and stomach.

"Um…hope I don't sound rude…but you are crushing my spleen…and my bones…JUST GET OFFA ME!" He breathed in deep and looked up, the instantly glomped the person standing there.

"ZEO! Man, how long has it been?"

The braided boy laughed. "Maybe three years or so." Suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh my God…Tyson…you're…you're"

Suspense hung in the air. Maybe as a cyber kid, Zeo could see things they couldn't. What happened to Tyson? Was he one of the living dead? Did he have an incurable disease? Was he secretly a mutant? They stared as Zeo pointed his finger over Tyson's heart, the navy haired teen shaking and sweating.

"You…YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME?"

The suspense died that day, and they all mourned it by anime falling, and then Tyson strangling Zeo.

----------------------------------

After similar meetings between all the guys (except Kenny, who almost flooded the place with drool when Ming Ming came into view in a white short skirted dress), it was pretty nice. Except the fact Tyson must have had his spleen destroyed and his ribs felt like they'd been in a blender but other than that it was all good. It was nice to see the guys again, no matter where they'd been or what they had done.

Brooklyn had defiantly warmed up to the guys and wasn't sitting by himself any longer. He seemed particularly close to Hiro but that was probably because he spent the most time with the coach during BEGA.

When Tala laid eyes on Garland it took Spencer holding him back round the waist, Bryan and Tyson holding his arms while Ray and Max had a joint effort in on his legs to hold him back from killing the (Quote Tala: MANGY DIRTY PLAYING MURDERICIOUS BASTARD! WAIT TILL THESE IDIOTS LET GO OF ME! I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!) silver haired teen, who simply smirking but seemed very close to a nearby exit. The others just blinked, only once before seeing the Russian red head lose it like that.

When Hilary saw Ming Ming, she went rampant and once again lunged at her, in which the whole table (Except for the ex-BEGA teams and the demolition boys and of course Kai) chanted 'Bitch fight, bitch fight, bitch fight', which got Tyson glared at by Hiro and the guys being complained to.

The second Mariah came into view, she almost broke every bone in Ray's body but she didn't. Gary was the officer of that mission and by the sickening crack that made everyone cringe, it was mission accomplished. Somehow, everyone doubted Ray would be breathing right for then next few weeks…

Max was the one who almost killed his whole team single handed with his 'Smuggling huggles shmushes of doom and LOO'…Lack Of Oxygen…

And Daichi…he didn't have anyone. His father dead and his hometown not able to travel with the same spirit he had, he was alone as he watched with a little sad look on his face. He missed his mother…he missed all the people in his hometown. But worst of all, he missed the father who he would never see again unless he died himself. He sighed and walked off.

Tyson watched sadly after the shrimp. Although the kid got on his nerves like a personal stalker service that operated twenty-four houses a day, seven days a week, he had to admit. The kid was brave and stupidly strong. Plus, now that he looked at how feisty the kid is at his age, he even found himself thinking the girly thought of the century and getting the little feeling Daichi could sometimes be kind of cute…in that stalker-ish, creepy, annoying, bratty…oh who was he kidding, if that kid could pull of the cute look, he would take Dragoon and shove it right up his own-

"OH MY GOD!"

That was the cause of Hiro with milkshake in his hair from Brooklyn gagging on it in shock. After managing to suppress his coughs, he stood, a grave look replacing the almost comic one earlier.

"Something's wrong…" With that said, the orange haired teen bolted from the table towards the alley, some of the others soon following whilst leaving the others confused. After turning corners and chasing, they finally all went smack into each other at seeing Brooklyn stiff as a post, standing in front of them.

The teen was paler than usual, which was defiantly something to be amazed about. He was agape in horror and his eyes were wide and terrified.

Tyson was the first to step forwards. "Brooklyn?" He asked cautiously. When addressed blader didn't reply, he tried again. "Brooklyn, what's wrong-?" He stopped…and almost screamed. Lying on the ground before them was Daichi…alive but bending over something horrifying. It was the body of a young woman. She looked as if someone had taken an axe and swung it down upon her open mouth and had stopped it just an inch before it cut all the way through. Her legs were missing and were literally in ribbons of flesh around her. She was covered in blood, but there were no finger marks or signs of struggle.

The whole gang stared on in horror, some having problem holding back whatever they'd eaten or drunk. Suddenly, Tyson felt the wind whip past his head and as he turned it, the face of a young boy floated before him, so much blurred he couldn't see the features, and with it, came a whisper;

"I'll be waiting for you; they say all dreams come true. But not all dreams are good...now are they?"

The navy haired boy visibly stiffed and shook, he griping his head in his two hands, drawing blood. Hiro noticed this and ran forwards, holding the terrified teen close, ready to pull him away from the group and turned to the guys who had followed.

"What are you just standing there for?" He barked at them. "The woman needs a doctor, now!"

Fumbling a little, Max pulled out his phone and franticly called for an ambulance, receiving details from Ray.

Hiro took Tyson away carefully and bent down in front of his almost hysterical brother and gripped his shoulders, shaking them slightly. Tyson was shaking, pale, tears pouring down from his wide hazel eyes. He never looked so terrified in his entire life.

"Ty-" Before Hiro could finish, Tyson broke down in hysterics.

"IT WAS HIM! THAT WAS THE BOY! THE BOY WITH THE WEIRD EYES, THE BOY WITH THE WEIRD VOICE, THE BOY WHO I CAN NEVER SEE! IT'S THE BOY IN MY NIGHTMARES! HE DID THIS! HE DID IT! HES GONNA GET US ALL! HES GONNA-." He was cut off by a slap to the face and his shoulders being shook. He looked up into Hiros face, shaking, and one hand over his stinging cheek.

The elder was looking down at him, a stern look upon his face. "Tyson, just calm down alright! Getting hysterical won't help anyone or anything, so keep it together already!"

The younger nodded then gripped Hiros shirt, crying silently and Hiro didn't object, just simply held him until the tears stopped.

------------------------

Tyson blocked everything out as he clambered into bed that night. Clinging to the silken sheets, he kept trying to get the mental images of the torn apart corpse and that boys voice out of his head…that voice…

It was so terrifying. It was the perfect voice for a horror movie, a voice that made you feel about three inches tall, it made you feel worthless, it made you feel like shit. It made you feel so scared, it made you feel cold and heavy on you're stomach, like you'd swallowed an ice boulder. It made you want to hide in some foreign place and sob.

But…it was so…peaceful. It was like woven silk flowing from someone's mouth, so smooth, calm, perfect…it was low, almost sexy in a way. But that's what made it so petrifying…to hear that voice was like you were listening to a death rattle…it was like…a requiem…music…it was a-

"Tyson?"

Tyson broke out of his thoughts and rolled over, looking at the bed two beds across from his, one of which was a sleeping Daichi's, (who was still in shock) from his. "Max? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep…Ray?"

"Me neither…"

Kais voice, for once, joined the group. "You can't stop thinking about that woman, can you…?"

"Yeah…" Was the admitted sigh from Ray, and there was a shifting of bed covers before a dim glow filled the room.

"Guys I…I don't think I…we can do this…I mean, there's a murderer about….we…we can't possibly go to all the matches if we're murdered on the way!"

Tyson went to talk but was interrupted by a sharp, cold answer.

"Max, if you're too scared to face the matches because of one murderous blood-thirsty bastard, I don't think you're good enough to be on the team! So if you want to quit, go ahead! But don't expect to be allowed back onto the team!"

Tyson glared then softened and turned to the usual hyper blonde, who was tearing up. "Max, what Captain Grumpy-puss over there is trying to say, is that we need you so we can win this thing!"

The neko in the bed beside Max's nodded. "Yeah, Max we need you to do this."

For the first time all night, the midget professor, aka, the Chief, spoke up. "We will do this! Together!"

All boys came out of bed and placed their hands one over the other, even Kai, through he was rolling his eyes in agitation. They grinned and cheered except the Stony Captain who simply smiled very lightly at his friends.

Suddenly, footsteps, either Hiros or Talas thundered across the hall, obviously pissed. Quickly, the four boys scrambled into their respective beds and Ray snapped off the light just as whoever it was peered in and was completely oblivious to the stifled giggles. The door closed and the darkness and silence drifted back into the room. Nothing more was said that night.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Preview:_** "Where's Mr Dickenson?" He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Is that blood…?"

An ear splitting scream…

"MAX!"

"Mr Dickenson…he…he's…"

"IT WAS YOU TYSON! YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Death Note**_

_**Summary: **It's Japans regional tournament, and the bladebreakers are expected to take the title yet again. But, strange disappearances, murders and unusual rumours are being spread. And who's the new kid with haunting eyes that doesn't talk…_

_**Pairings: **None_

_**Rating: **M_

_**Warnings: **Some swearing, lots of violence and horrific deaths, some themes that some people may find disturbing._

_**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and all its characters and products are copyright of Takao Aoki. No copyright is intended, this story was written for entertainment purposes only._

_--------------------------------------_

It was getting really boring, really quickly. The bladebreakers (now re-named _BBA Elemental) _had been waiting in the lobby of the BBA building for quit some time. They had been called that morning by a worker of Mr Dickenson claming his name was Mr Igarashi.

When questioned about it, Hiro claimed that the very young sounding boy had just recently started working there and that Mr Dickenson requested their presence at eleven o'clock that morning. It was 12 o'clock and none of the team was at all impressed.

"Where's Mr Dickenson?" He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Tyson groaned, living up to his impatient attitude. Hiro sighed. He was the fortunate one to have inherited their mother's patience and calmness…sadly, Tyson hadn't gotten any of it, in fact he'd inherited everything Hiro didn't; the ability to smile through thick and thin, to be a friend to everyone, to be carefree and to fight constantly against the rising odds. The sensitivity, the dependant-ness and the attitude.

Though, Hiro had to admit; both of them had shared the same eyes as their mother. The same stubbornness and the same will to carry on. But Hiro envied his little brother…for having his mothers smile. Even if it was just a quick quirk of the lips, it was Yoshie Kinomiyas smile and it lit up the whole room…

A scrap of the chair. It broke everyone out of any daydreams or thoughts and all looked up to see Max walking away. The American blonde called over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go look for Mr Dickenson, there has to be some reason he's late!"

The others either shrugged or nodded and watched after Max before going back to discussion.

After a few seconds from the departure of Max, Tyson stood.

"Just need the bathroom…" He muttered before walking down a corridor to where the bathrooms were stationed. The others watched after him, then turned back to daydreaming.

-------------------

A simple sigh and a whine. "I thought Mr Ds office was this way." He groaned and threw his head back as he walked through the halls. His legs felt like jelly from the amount of stairs he had to take (The elevator just **_had_** to break) and plus, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink all morning. All in all, he was tired, hungry and exhausted.

Suring his whining though, he hadn't noticed that as he was walking up the stairs, the doorway was dark as the lights on the top floor where Mr Dickensons office was built, were off. The switch was off or a fuse had blown, Max didn't care. He could pretty much see through the windows and-

The windows were shut. The top floor was completely dark and it made the blonde feel…uneasy. It wasn't like the jolly old chairman to keep in the dark and Max knew he liked things light.

"My eyes aren't exactly what they used to be boys." Max chuckled at his impression of the jolly man. He was a very likeable character. Though not exactly what one would call 'Worlds Most Intelligent' or 'Worlds Most Hip' old man, (Max shuddered at the thought; he was still trying to block out the real memory of grandpa Kinomiya in the shower sing 'Elvis: You ain't nothing but a hound dog' when he'd walked in with his headphones on. But the Mental image Max could conjure of Mr Dickenson, no offence, made him want to be sick. Old naked geezers creeped him out…) but, he was really nice. He always put on a nice jolly façade and always made you feel at home and if you were nervous, he'd let you take your time.

Max was feeling his way along the corridor in the darkness. His fingers wrapped round a light switch and he pushed it up…nothing. Okay, down…nothing. Over and over again, he tried, but there was nothing. He groaned; there was no way in hell he would be able to find Mr Dickensons room now.

Turning on his heel, he gripped the doorknob to the stairs and twisted it, pushed. It didn't budge. Max tried pulling it, and then afterwards he went from annoyed to panicked. He tried everything, but after almost ten minutes of pulling, nothing. Annoying, he tried once more and pushed all his weight on the doorknob, only to pull back in shock. The little nook in the centre of the knob was turned. It had been locked from the outside. The blonde American snarled and pounded on the door.

"TYSON! If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny! Now let me out and I promise I won't set Draciel on you!" No reply, which only agitated him further.

"Tyson! I mean it, if you keep this up, every single pair of underwear and that picture of you singing Grow Up in boxers is going straight to eBay!" Still nothing. Max groaned and leant his forehead against the door when he realised something. He had a shadow.

It was way to dark in that hall, almost pitch black. But he could faintly make out his hand, the doorknob (which he could now confirm _was_ locked) and his shadow. Looking down the direction of the glow, he saw that dimly, one of the ceiling lights was lit above a door. Squinting a bit, the words 'Mr Dickensons office' were made out.

Max sighed but something felt…like he was _dreading_ the fact he had no other choice but to go the office. Like a sense of danger. Shrugging it off, he carried on towards it shaking from the feeling, annoyed and scared. It was just Mr Dickensons office so what the hell was he so worried about. He ran all the thoughts over and over in his head, giving himself a headache when he stumbled and his shoe came off and he landed on the floor, his hands out on instinct stopping his face from hitting the floor. His ankle was twisted and hurt, but he couldn't care less.

He was staring into maroon. As he looked back, he could see the carpet along the halls was a blue colour. Shifting onto his haunches, Max lifted his hands up to find them wet and sticky. His blue eyes widened considerably and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Is…" He started off, speaking only to himself. "Is that blood?" A quick sniff of the air and he knew. It was the thick, dreadful but addiction smell of blood which put the taste vaguely in the back of your throat. Max wrenched hard then stood (stumbling and limping just that little bit) and reached for the lock to the door. He flinched back. It was ice cold but when he inspected his hand under the light it was red raw, like he'd gripped a hot iron or a just burnt out light bulb, and it sure stung like it.

Swallowing pain, fear and nauseating feelings, he grabbed the knob, twisted it hard and threw himself in the room, his hand burning hot and his arm numb from where he landed. After a few seconds to compose himself, he looked around the room to find it dark and groaned. HE really had hoped Mr D was going to be in here, and why the heck was it so damn dark? Was it a sick prank? No, Mr Dickenson wouldn't do that!

Would he?

Max had no time to think as a loud squeaking came from the desk and he stumbled up towards it. The wheelie leather chair in the dark was rocking back and forth.

"Mr Dickenson?"

The chair froze.

"Uh…listen, if this is a bad time I can go…sorry for disturbing you sir."

Waiting, he watched the chair as it turned round…then wished he himself had turned round and gotten out of there. Mr Dickenson was in the chair alright…well, what one could guess was Mr Dickenson. He entire face had been taken off so there was a large, thick fleshy outline around a perfectly clean face skull, as if it was drawn by an artist or polished by a perfectionist. The head was on the mans lap, but the whole front of him, probably even the genitals, were carved in the same was as the face and the organs were visible, some cut in half.

Max let out a high pitched scream, almost like a girls and ran out the room, tears pricking his eyes. The door had shut itself as he ran towards it, so gripping the knob, he tugged and slammed and pushed with all his might, smoke coming off from under his hands as hot blood dripped onto the floor, his own blood. He didn't care. He wanted out of that room, he wanted to run out and never look back.

Without warning, a hand gripped the back of his neck and he struggled, his head tiled right back as if to try and get it off. Max was roughly pulled round and he stopped, stiff and shaking as a pair of glassy hazel eyes stared into his. They were dead, but Max would recognise them anywhere. They were the eyes of his very best friend.

Opening his mouth to scream, he was silenced as a fist went into his gut and blood dribbled past his lips. He stood, choked, unable to breath, unable to double over with the figure holding him up. Not able to keep it in, he wrenched before he threw up all over the floor, blood in the mix. Sucking in as much breath as he could, he screamed again before a fist met his face and the world went black.

------

Downstairs, the guys jumped out of their skins. Tyson, who had only just arrived back from the bathroom, was the first to react to what they heard. A high pitched scream.

"MAX!" He bolted past the other and swung round corridors, gripping the banisters to stop himself literally flying past the stairwell and ran full pace up the metal cased steps, occasionally slipping and smashing his shins on the steps, feeling the blood and pain but not caring; his friend was in danger.

He ran to the door, only to be thrown back from the lock. He snarled, and (with a frustrated mutter of 'I don't have time for this!') threw himself harder at the door and it fell open with a bang against the wall. His sneakers hitting the carpeted floor, he raced into the room and bent beside his unconscious friend's side, feeling tears prick his eyes at the sight.

Max was alive, but unconscious. One of his legs was broken and his wrist dislocated, his nose broken. A bloody, lip split and a black eye stood out against his pale freckled face. There was a deep gash on his forehead with blood from it slowly trickling down his face.

Tyson pulled the boy onto his lap then used his jacket to stem the blood flow. Looking around for any sign of the attacker, he found none. Then, his eyes landed on the destroyed 'art' (as the killer would most possibly say it was) that was once Mr Dickenson. His gut wrenched and lying his friend down gently ran to the corner and was sick in a potted plant, crying silently.

"Mr Dickenson…he…he's…" Behind him, he heard Hilary scream and Ray's cry of "MAXIE!" He heard two pairs of footsteps approach him and looked up wearily and tearfully to see Hiro and Kai beside him, both looking shocked and (Tyson would have to double check that later in Kais case) concerned. But more than anything, he saw sadness and rage…rage their best friend had been attacked and the jolly old man who'd treated them like grandkids was dead. Sadness that someone could be so evil…and worry for the person who was currently bent over the yucca plant puking.

"I…I'm okay…worry about Max…" Tyson barely got the words out before he struggled to stand. At first he stumbled, his eyes glassy as he faded in and out of consciousness, but with the aid of Kai and Hiro he got himself upright. Clutching his head, he turned to Hilary, Ray and Kenny, all of which were treating Max's wounds best they could do, with the exception of Kenny who was calling an ambulance. There was a sharp crack as Ray pulled Max's wrist back into place at which the blonde whimpered in his state. The neko simply ran his fingers through the blonde tuft of hair to calm his friend, but it was more of a silent apology. Apologising he couldn't get there in time and that he'd let the most childlike of the group get hurt.

Tyson watched them, still crying silently before something which sounded like a snap resounded at the back of his head and he collapsed. Before he did, over the fuzzy voices of Hiro and Kai, once again he heard that haunting voice.

"Be careful Kinomiya…you wouldn't want to lose anyone else important to you…now would you?"

Tyson got a flash of his family (well, what was left of it before his mothers passing) and landed hard on the floor before everything dimmed and faded into an almost bliss like state.

---------------------------------

The hospital reeked of death and despair. And Hiro hated it; he just hated it so much. It brought back bad memories, so hard it was as if it was happening all over again. The night they were called in, his father and grand-father included, because Yoshie Kinomiya collapsed and was brought here. What made it even more real was that Tyson was now curled up, partly on his lap, fast asleep or still unconscious; exactly as he was when he was barely walking; tired from crying and struggling he drifted off on Hiros lap.

The hospital aura had obviously gotten to the kid too, because he had his elders shirt in a vice grip between his fingers, occasionally whimpering softly. At one point Hiro tried to remove Tyson from him only to have to pull him back when Tyson was visibly terrified and muttering their mothers name over and over. He was calm, for now at least and pretty much peaceful. He'd admit, Hiro found it agitating, but he figured it was about time to do the whole 'Big Brother job description crap' and just be there for him. What he found hard to believe was Tyson was sixteen coming up seventeen, almost graduation, but he acted like a five year old. He was so (for want of a better word) Happy-Go-Lucky.

Hiros thoughts were shattered as he felt Tyson shift and looked down into eyes identical to his except Tyson's were more naive in that cute innocent way and drowsy. The younger looked up, shaking slightly.

"Hiro…what happened..?" He (Tyson) watched his brother sigh.

"You saw Tyson." Hiro spoke calmly but gravely. "Mr Dickensons death and the attack on Max..." Feeling tears prick his eyes, Tyson simply shifted off of Hiros lap and hugged his knees to his chest. The guys knew Tyson wanted to talk but he needed a moment to calm himself. They waited, watching.

"I just hoped…it was going to be another one of my nightmares…" Ray, sitting in the chair beside Tyson, sighed.

"You and me both pal…you and me both."

"Ahem?"

They looked up to receive details from the awaiting and slightly impatient looking doctor.

----

Max looked so small in that large white bed. His freckles stood out against his pale skin while bandages and stitching underneath them were around his arms and his head. He was sound asleep. For now at least, whilst the others watched him shock.

They hadn't expected to hear he was so badly hurt. He wouldn't be out of bed for at least two months, a few weeks if he was really lucky.

But what was worse, the guilt that had crushed them all since they heard his scream. They vowed to be friends forever, to do things together, they'd made a silent vow that they would protect and be there for one another. They'd broken that promise, and as a consequence, Max was lying in a hospital bed, no longer able to take part in any upcoming tournaments such as Japans tournament. Sadly, that was going to be put on hold until the murderer was caught and with no clues at all, they might have just as well called it off.

Bt what really shook them was that unless a new BBA head chairman could be hired and found appropriate, if not soon, the sport of beyblading could be ruined. Even taken away.

Sure, they were just spinning tops. Sure, it was a big load of crap when looked at it threw some peoples eyes and to be honest, there was no need to scream in battles, just concentrate. But each one of the bladebreakers and some other bladders had been forced into it, sometimes by cause of religion and myth, some just because their parents or people who hired them/ cared for them wanted the fame and its riches. For the bladebreakers, it was a game that had been taught to them at an early age and in the end they were pushed into it by relics passed down and monuments and to make their passed loved ones proud, they continued the game. Besides, it could be seen as fun from their point of view.

Some beybladers (even though Tyson would never admit it, the Bladebreakers too) would go **_way_** over the top with the game. But they couldn't help being so attached. In fact, to them, it was no longer a game.

A groan startled them and all eyes turned on the bed to see tired blue eyes open. Tyson and Ray approached first.

"Hey…Max. You okay?" Tyson frowned then looked shocked at the confused them angry and terrified look in Max's eyes. He opened his mouth but everyone lept back in shock when Max became to scream and sob.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME TYSON! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU DISGUSTING PERSON! YOU SICK, TWISTED EVIL BASTARD! YOU DID THIS! IT WAS YOU TYSON! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE THE MURDERER!"

Police (who were there for later questioning) and nurses ran into the room, getting a sedation needle ready. Slowly, they injected the boy and his struggles lessened until he fell asleep. Everyone's eyes turned to Tyson, who was shaking, pale and his eyes filled with tears. Everyone in that room didn't want to believe it, but for all they knew, they were looking at a viscous murderer. They had a suspect.

But Tyson knew and didn't need anyone to say a word as he fled. The guys were starting to suspect him. They didn't trust him.

_They thought he was the killer…_

-------------

**To Be Continued…**

**(A: N: Man…that was a bit rushed. I think that ending was bad but I can't find a way to make it longer or more suspency. And sorry for the slightly late update guys, I was out all day, my bad. Also, sorry for the Maxie-Chan OOC-ness. Hope you enjoyed this chappy.)**

-------------

_**Preview**_

"Tyson can't be the murderer! He's not like that and you know it!"

"TYSON STOP!"

"Oh my God…Ty, what happened…"

"I didn't do it…" A sob. "I couldn't"

"Oh, don't worry Mr Granger…I'll put you out of your misery soon enough…but first, I have two more targets in mind…"


End file.
